Letting It All Out
by Althea Sage
Summary: After the events of 0213 "Daddy Issues" Tyler tries to apologize to Caroline for what the wolves did to her, this is a continuation of that scene. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries no matter how much I wish I did.

A/N: First VD fic, leave a review, I don't care if its criticism as long as it's constructive. Happy Reading!

Letting it all Out

She had heard a knock at the door, hoping it wasn't her mom; she wasn't exactly in the best state to receive visitors, covered in blood, her clothes dirty and tattered as they hung off her. She went to the door and when she saw who it was, anger filled her, bubbling up from deep inside.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to apologize. Caroline I had no idea they were going to do that to you."

"Hmm, well you know, I don't really want to hear it, so you can go back and tell your little wolf pack that that will NEVER happen to me again." She said and started to close the door.

But Tyler caught it as it was swinging shut "Care can't we talk about this?"

"No! Do you have any idea what they did to me?" She stepped out into the light of the porch and showed him; the splinters sticking from her neck, the bullet wounds in her chest and arm, the blood on her forehead, "I thought we were friends Tyler? Or was I mistaken when I was helping you the other night? Risking my life to make sure you were okay? Would your new friends be able to do that?" she asked crossing her arms. He just stood there but she noticed a small change in his demeanor when she spoke, as if he were flinching at her words.

"I don't think you really understand, I didn't CHOOSE this Tyler, I was turned so that a vampire could use me, with all intention of killing me when they were done."

"Stephen and Damon?" Tyler looked enraged, "you would help them after this!"

"No!" Caroline said "No it wasn't them, they've been helping me," she sighed, "I was dying. Dying in the hospital, after the car crash." He stiffened at this; he still blamed himself for the accident. "It wasn't your fault Tyler. But…uh, Damon, saved me. He gave me his blood…"

"So he did turn you!"

"No, god Tyler its so much more complicated than that, Vampire blood heals, he _cured_ me, but the risk with their blood is that if you die with it in your system, you transition.

"An old and very powerful Vampire named Katherine wanted to use me to spy on them, so… so she killed me." At this she looked down, kicking the ground with the toe of her shoe.

"When I woke up I didn't understand what was happening, she hadn't stuck around long enough to explain it." She sighed, touching the wooden splinters gingerly.

"You werewolves think you've got it so bad, you have 29 days of living like a human, feeling human, you can be around your friends, you can date, you can love, and you can grow old Tyler. And one night, eight hours every month you have to transform. I am fucked for the rest of my life, which if you didn't know is eternity!"

She pushed him, "Do you think I want to be like this? That I ENJOY it?"Its hell Tyler, I have to kill to survive, kill innocents or I die, and meanwhile all the other vampires are out to kill all my best friends. I was turned so that I could be manipulated.

"And now I have to be afraid of sunlight, afraid to fall in love because I'm worried I'll kill them. This is no life." She said quietly, her voice breaking as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"You don't understand Tyler" she said quietly, he was standing on the sidewalk, looking up at her on the porch, she looked small, scared, fragile, she was still just Caroline, not a monster bent on killing him, not Mason's murderer. She was just a scared girl, thrown into something she had never been apart of, never should have been apart of. She was hurt, angry, and grieving at his betrayal, he understood, and finally realized the magnitude of his new situation.

"I think you should go." Her voice broke him from his reverie. And he saw her begin to slink into the shadows, her arms crossed protectively over her bloodied chest. "Caroline, please…" he began but didn't get to finish, "please Tyler, just go, I can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with you right now."

She was opening the screen door and his chance to make this right was disappearing with her. "Caroline please wait." He took several strides to reach the door before she could get all the way through and close the door on him, "I can't do this, not now."

Caroline looked down, avoiding his eyes and murmured; "Be careful Ty, you can't trust them, and you'll end up dead if you do." At that she went through the door and was about to close it when he caught the edge, "who Caroline? The vampires? Or the werewolves…?"

She looked at him, locking their eyes for the first time since he had appeared at her door. "Both." And then she was gone. He sighed and rested his head against the door frame. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

And then he turned away and walked slowly down the steps, his hands in his pockets, he disappeared into the gloom, and one lonely face watched him go from a lighted upstairs window.


End file.
